


Everywhere you go

by manicmea



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, F/M, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: Mulder and Scully are out on a case and they get close then Mulder gets hurt.





	Everywhere you go

I challenged myself to create a MSR fanvid using an old favourite song of mine. I wouldn't have dreamed of making a video like this if it wasn't for ScullyGirl2012 and everyone else's videos I've been watching and really enjoying these last god knows how many months.

Everywhere you go - From The Henderson Kids 80's Austrailian TV series.

> You will need to have adobe flash player installed for it to work.
> 
> Once on my site if you see a link ending with .flv then that is only to download it.

Stream at: <https://manicmea.com/everywhere-you-go-v#.Wcw8UxOPKog>


End file.
